


Art: Home for the holidays

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Friendship, Holidays, M/M, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no place like home for the holidays...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Home for the holidays

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Here's a little gift wishing everyone a very happy holiday season! With special thoughts for my flist & the good folk at fannish_advent! *hugs*  
> 2\. Thank you, as always, to my lovely Xanthe for the art beta & support.  
> 3\. Please do not hotlink or archive this image or use to make icons, etc, thank you.
> 
> Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.

 

 

  
_'Home for the holidays'_   
_by_   
_Bluespirit_   


**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, one & all! ♥


End file.
